


Brotherly Love

by darkness100



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness100/pseuds/darkness100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Shukaku was removed Gaara has had trouble getting used to the fact that he can actually sleep.<br/>So Kankuro, being a good brother, helps him sleep.<br/>Meanwhile poor Temari will require therapy after all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Temari was looking for Kankuro. He had been missing most of the afternoon and now that it was night she was not only annoyed but worried. Annoyed because he had paper work to do and worried because it wasn't like him to miss a meal. She stopped outside Kankuro's door and saw that it was slightly open which meant that the puppet master was inside. 'Ha' she thought, worry being replaced completely by irritation. 'So he is around but he's being lazy.' She went to barge in but stopped cold when she heard a breathy moan. A moan that was definitely not caused by pain. So instead of bursting in like planned, she moved the door a little so she could peek inside. What she saw would cause great trauma and a later need for extensive therapy. 

Kankuro was sitting on the bed fully clothed while Gaara knelt on the floor completely naked. Kankuro undid his fly and as his cock sprang free he motioned his younger brother silently over. The red head had done this enough times to know what his brother liked best. Lick around the tip then thrust in and out of his mouth with hard friction. Pump what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands and above all don't stop. Kankuro's head fell back when Gaara hit a particularly sensitive spot over and over. Soon Kankuro was urging his little brother on with moans of encouragement, gloved fingers pulling the red-head closer. Gaara felt his older brother shudder and then with a long drawn out moan, fill his mouth with spurt after spurt of salty cum. Gaara knew to swallow what he had been given, that was a lesson he would never forget. Kankuro lay back on the bed and enjoyed his afterglow while Gaara licked his cock clean. 

After he had regained some strength, Kankuro got up and undressed. When he turned around Gaara was already on his hands and knees on the bed, bottle of lube by one foot. Kankuro smirked, he had taught his brother well. This had all started one night when Gaara couldn't sleep. Even though Shukaku had been removed, Gaara still battled with insomnia that had become a honed instinct. Gaara came to his brother asking him what sort of activities one could do to make them sleepy. They had tried a few other remedies and then Kankuro had suggested this. Gaara found it to be the most effective and plus they both enjoyed it. Kankuro had told his younger brother from the beginning that the way he treated Gaara in the bedroom would not be the norm for everyday life. They were not to become lovers or anything of the sort. Gaara was using Kankuro to get some sleep and Kankuro was using Gaara to get off, end of story. Gaara liked it that way; it was simple and required no commitment. 

"Kankuro?" came a questioning voice from the bed.

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Kankuro rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of patience and smacked him soundly on the rear. Gaara turned his head and scowled but wiggled his ass in the air to make the point clear. Kankuro chuckled and grabbed the lube from the bed. He spread some on his fingers and worked two inside of Gaara who hissed in approval when the digits were inserted. Kankuro noticed that Gaara's cock was already dripping on the bed and figured he should speed things up a bit. He pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock quickly. Gaara moaned at the loss of the fingers but then gasped as Kankuro entered him with one brutal stroke. He then cried out as Kankuro started a quicker pace than usual. When his older brother's hand went around his cock, he started panting and pushing back to meet his brother's thrusts. With Gaara writhing beneath him like that, Kankuro knew he wasn't going to last long. With a deep thrust and a grunt, Kankuro filled Gaara with his pulsing cock and came hard. When Gaara felt his older brother's seed filling him up he gave a small wail and shot his cum on his brother's hand and the bed sheets below. They fell on the bed, Kankuro still lightly thrusting into Gaara, making them both moan at the added stimulation. 

They didn't hear the muffled thump of a body hitting the floor outside the bedroom door. They also never saw a passed out Temari with a nose bleed because some kind Chunin had been passing by and dragged her to her bedroom, thinking she had had too much to drink. All they knew was that this system worked just fine for them and if it kept the Kazekage happy they would continue so long as needed.   
After all, what were brothers for?


End file.
